Quelques mots des arts mystiques
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Doctor Strange Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des films ou du comics.**

**Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Doctor Strange Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

**Une série provenant de différentes séances du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur **

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

_**QUELQUES MOTS DES ARTS MYSTIQUES**_

**...**

**Sensation (150 mots)**

C'était une **sensation** étrange, déroutante… la **sensation** de flotter dans le vide, d'être suspendu entre deux mondes, pas mort, certainement pas mort, mais peut-être pas vraiment vivant. Enfin si, parce qu'il n'était pas mort. Au final, c'était juste… autre chose… Stephen se rappelait de la première fois où il s'était retrouvé projeté dans le plan astral. Il avait été totalement terrifié, perdu, mais maintenant qu'il s'avait l'utiliser, ce n'était plus si terrifiant. C'était juste une anomalie scientifique même si cela lui devenait de plus en plus simple de la créer. Abandonner son corps, devenir immatériel tout en continuant à communiquer avec les autres, se prendre pour un fantôme… Est-ce que c'était de là que venait les croyances d'ailleurs ? Peut lui importait pour le moment, parce que là, tout de suite, une bataille terrifiante était en train de se dérouler, il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, il devait agir.

...

**Immortel (124 mots)**

Dans une autre vie, il avait été imbu de sa personne, orgueilleux et il se pensait immortel. La vie des autres n'avaient pas d'importance, leur ouvrir le crâne en deux n'était qu'un jeu et puis, il avait suffi d'une demi-seconde d'inattention pour que le destin se venge, pour que toute sa vie soit pulvérisé et qu'il se retrouve seul, aigri et en colère… Oh oui ! Terriblement en colère ! Après tout le monde, mais surtout après lui. Il avait joué et il avait perdu… Il se pensait plus rien et pourtant… il état devenu autre chose… Est-ce qu'il le regrettait ? Non, certainement pas… Il aurait juste aimé se croire un peu plus **immortel**, histoire de se donner le temps de tout sauver.

...

**Connaissance (99 mots)**

La connaissance était une force qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Elle était source de puissance et de pouvoir, tout autant que la magie… Elle devenait d'ailleurs d'autant plus puissante quand elle concernait la magie. C'était cette envie d'apprendre et cette soif de connaissance qui poussait Stephen à dévorer un à un tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Kamar-Taj et Wong devait bien admettre qu'il l'agaçait tout autant qu'il l'impressionnait ! Jamais il n'avait vu un élève à la fois aussi peu doué naturellement et aussi désireux de se perfectionner. Il arriverait peut-être à devenir un sorcier convenable finalement.

...

**Sanctuaire (127 mots)**

Quand il était assis à son bureau, deux ans plus tôt, cherchant un cas intéressant à traiter, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver là, dans le hall de ce **sanctuaire**, veillant sur une relique dont il ignorait la simple existence. Pourtant, il en était là aujourd'hui… Alors que le monde était en train de sombrer peu à peu dans le chaos et que des nouveaux agresseurs descendaient de l'univers pour lui arracher, il était prêt à se battre… Il ne pouvait pas leur laisser l'œil, il avait bien trop d'importance, bien trop de puissance… Il le voyait quand il se plongeait dans les futurs possibles, le perdre réduirait presque à néant toute chance de survie… de toute manière dans le néant, il n'y avait plus de vie.

...

**Livre (112 mots)**

Stephen avait toujours aimé lire. C'était un fait et il savait que les **livres** servaient à instruire. Il savait aussi que certains livres pouvaient être dangereux à cause des idées qu'ils véhiculaient, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un livre puisse être dangereux au sens propre de la chose. Pourtant, c'était le cas du livre de Cagliostro… Les rituels qu'il contenait, était sombre, dangereux et toutes vies sur Terre pouvaient s'en trouver détruite. Dans le sillage de Dormammu, jaillissant de sa Dimension Noire, il ne restait plus rien… plus aucune trace de vie… Il fallait donc que Stephen trouve une solution maintenant, s'il voulait ne pas voir le monde s'écrouler dans les abysses.


End file.
